


Oxenfree Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, there's a spider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	1. Chapter 1

_ Jonas doesn’t love you. He likes Nona. _

  
It was a short comment from a meaningless classmate, and yet, Ren sat on the bathroom floor, sobbing and shaking. He had tried to tell himself to ignore it, that the kid that had told him that was just lying to freak him out. He thought about it all the way home and quickly became paranoid, afraid that it might be true. Tears poured down his cheeks and he could feel his chest get uncomfortably tight. Ren pushed himself to his feet and scrambled down the stairs into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets until his fingers wrapped around his inhaler. He stumbled to the couch and flopped onto it, holding the inhaler to his lips. Ren then dropped it onto the floor and wrapped himself up in blankets, trembling and crying into his blanket burrito. 

Ren heard the door open and he quickly buried his face in the blankets, sucking in little gasps in an attempt to silence his crying. He heard shoes shuffle inside, then silence.

“Ren?” his boyfriend’s voice said softly. Ren poked his head out from under the blankets, sniffling. Jonas stood in the doorway, grocery bags in his hands, eyes wide.

“Um, hi..”

Jonas dropped the bags onto the floor and rushed over to the couch, scooping up the blanket burrito. “Are you crying? What happened? Did someone hurt you? I swear to God-”

“Relax,” Ren interrupted. “And..i-it’s nothing. It’s s-stupid.”

“It’s not nothing if you’re crying.” Jonas sat down on the couch, setting Ren in his lap. “Tell me. Come on.”

“J-just as long as you don’t punch anyone once I tell you.”

“No promises.”

Ren giggled, rolling his eyes playfully. “Okay, well..I was leaving school a-and someone passed me and said that..y-you don’t love me and you like Nona.” His eyes welled up with tears as he replayed the memory. “And I tried to tell m-myself it’s not true, but..”

Jonas’ eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists. “Who?”

“I don’t know..someone from my 7th period, I think.”

Jonas nodded slowly. “Okay. Well..that was a lie. I love you like crazy, Ren, and I definitely don’t like Nona.”

Ren smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Oh..good. I, uh, I love you too.”

“And..next time you start freaking out, just call me, okay? There’s nothing I could be doing that’s more important than you.”

“That’s..wow, that’s, like, the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. Ever.”

“Ever?” Jonas laughed, a grin spreading across his face.

“Yes.  _ Ever _ . But..okay. And thank you,” Ren said softly, “so much.”

“Of course.”

 

_ Bonus!: _

_ The next day, Jonas went into Ren’s 7th period, stood on one of the tables, and announced to the whole class that whoever messed with his boyfriend better come clean and hope that Jonas doesn’t tear them to shreds. He was then sent to detention. _


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ AAAAAAAA! _ ”

The scream echoed off the walls. Jonas shot up from the bed, holding a book tight in his lap. He watched as the bathroom door swung open and out ran Ren, wild-eyed and butt naked.

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Ren muttered, staring at Jonas with a look of panic.

“What? What happened?” Jonas threw the book onto the bed and strode over to Ren.

“I..there’s..there’s..” Ren covered his face, letting Jonas suffer with another five seconds of suspense until finally saying, “There’s a spider. In the shower.”

Jonas stared at him, dumbfounded. “Are you serious? You made me think that you, like, stabbed yourself or something.” Jonas stormed into the bathroom and pushed open the curtain, climbing into the shower with Ren trailing after him.

“Stabbed myself? There’s nothing to stab myself with in here.”

“You know what I meant.” Jonas moved his hand down and opened it next to the spider, which crawled onto his middle finger. He turned, hopped out of the shower, and shoved the spider right in Ren’s face, who squeaked and jumped back.

“What the hell?!” Ren shrieked, watching the spider wearily. “Why would you just..pick it up?!”

“It’s harmless,” Jonas said. “See? Just, like, name it or something. You name everything. Give it a name.”

Ren bit his lip and took a step closer. “Um..okay. Cody.”

“Cody?”

“Yeah. Cody the Spider.”

“See, that’s great, you made a new friend. Good for you.”

“Uh, yeah, no,” Ren laughed, “he’s not my friend. Get ‘im out of here. Please, and thank you.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” Jonas jogged down the stairs, cradling Cody the Spider. Ren stood and did nothing for about a minute, then poked his head into the shower, scouting for any more of Cody’s buddies. Jonas came back upstairs.

“There’s no more, Ren,” he said. “Can you take a shower now?”

“Yeah, well, here’s the thing,” Ren started. “Like, you’re saying there’s no more, but I don’t really believe you.”

Jonas quirked a brow. “So..?”

“So, like, I don’t want to shower.” Ren paused. “Uh, alone, at least. Because I feel like more are going to crawl up the drain or something.”

“First of all, I don’t think any spider is strong enough to crawl up a drain with water pouring down on it. Second of all, yes, Ren, I’ll shower with you, gosh.”

Ren grinned. “I never said that.”

Jonas smiled, rolling his eyes. “You were thinking it.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ren laughed, closing the door.

 

_ Bonus!:  _

_ For the next week, Ren looked everywhere for another spider - in his toothpaste, down the back of Jonas’ shirt, in his cereal - and it drove Jonas crazy. _


End file.
